1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved adapter for an optical fiber plug, and especially to an adapter which can receive a toslink-type plug in more than one position, and which can be made wholly or partly from plastic.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber cables are becoming increasingly important in the world of information technology because of their high capacity for carrying information, as well as having an extremely low distortion rate on the information carried. Currently, two types of plug, the toslink and the 3.5xcfx86, are being used to connect optical fiber cables with hardware, and adapters must be used when the hardware does not have the appropriate socket for the plug carrying the optical fiber. The current invention is directed towards an adapter with a male 3.5xcfx86 end and a female toslink end.
Referring to FIGS. 6 and 7, a prior art adapter (60) for receiving a toslink plug (70) includes a bore (62), a counter bore (61), and a male 3.5xcfx86 end for connection with hardware requiring information via an optical fiber. The counter bore (61) includes two opposed straight sidewalls each with a longitudinal channel (63) defined therealong. A third straight sidewall extending between the opposed sidewalls includes one of two slots (65) extending from the counter bore (61) to an outer periphery of the adapter (60). Two inclined faces are respectively formed between the third straight sidewall and the opposed sidewalls. A fourth straight sidewall extends between bottoms of the opposed sidewalls and includes the second slot (65) (not shown).
The toslink plug (70) includes a hollow projection and a pin (72) extending through and out of an open end of the projection. Two opposed straight outer walls each have a longitudinal ridge (73) which are slidably received in a respective one of the longitudinal channels (63). Two inclined edges (71) are respectively formed at tops of the outer walls and lead to a top face. The inclined edges (71) and the top face respectively mate with inclined faces and the third straight sidewall of the adapter (60). A bottom face extends between bottoms of the opposed straight sidewalls. The top face and bottom face each has a resilient rib (74) transversely formed thereon and sized to be received in the respective slots (65) when the plug (70) is fitted in the adapter (60). The pin (72) is fitted to an end of a fiber optic cable (720), and is slidably received in the bore (62).
The plug (70) can only be fitted in the adapter (60) when the longitudinal ridges (73) and longitudinal channels (63), inclined edges (71) and inclined faces, transverse ridges (74) and slots (65), and bottom face and fourth straight side wall are respectively aligned, ie, there is only one position.
Two difficulties frequently arise with the prior art adapters:
1. A user cannot always clearly see the adapter to receive the toslink plug, and as the plug can only be fitted in one position in the adapter, a lot of time and patience can be spent trying to engage the optical fiber cable with the hardware.
2. In addition to the frustration experienced in trying to fit the toslink plug, damage may occur through mis-alignment between the plug and the adapter, by which information carried along the optical fiber cable will be distorted, possibly leading to very serious errors. Thus, there is a long and unfulfilled need for an adapter which can easily receive in more than one position a toslink optical fiber plug.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved adapter for an optical fiber cable whereby a plug, especially a toslink type plug, can fitted in the adapter in more than one position whereby time and patience can be saved, as well as providing damage-prevention measure to the plug.
A second objective is to provide an improved adapter for an optical fiber cable whereby the adapter can be wholly or partly made from plastics.
The adapter has a body with a 3.5xcfx86 type plug at a first end, and a toslink-type socket at a second end. A bore is defined in the body and a square counter bore communicates with the bore. The counter bore has four straight sidewalls, and each straight sidewall includes a longitudinal channel and a slot formed perpendicular to the channel and in communication therewith.
The straight sidewalls, bore, counter bore, longitudinal channels and slots of the body are sized to slidably retain a toslink plug in such a way that the adapter can be quickly and easily fitted with the plug and can be rotated in increments of 90xc2x0, in relation to a longitudinal axis thereof, thereby avoiding potential damage through possible misalignment between the plug and adapter.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.